


Home

by shnakee



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnakee/pseuds/shnakee
Summary: *南伦敦往事（？），有一些私货（可能吧），反正都是我瞎写的！*写的时候最大的感想是竹马是真他妈了不起*给两个挺挣扎的小倒霉蛋和他们的球队🦋🦋🦋
Relationships: Reiss Nelson/Jadon Sancho
Kudos: 3





	Home

1  
“年轻”是美丽的词语，就像“巅峰”一样，在足球的世界里，只要你的巅峰足够高，就可以有本钱一路下滑；而如果你成名足够早，就可以有大把的时间挥霍造作：1819岁的天才少年，哪怕沉沦个三四年，也依然是可以被称作年轻球员的。  
内尔森今年21岁——刚过的生日，是正经八百的年轻球员，三个月前还在为英格兰U21踢球的那种。温格在阿森纳的时候，他就已经被当作天才在培养了，在梯队里大杀四方，所有人都说他天赋异禀，对阿森纳、对英格兰来说，都是冉冉升起的星星。所以即使是在这样糟糕的一个赛季，人们也会说，他才21岁，可以租出去历练，可以多给些机会，兑现天赋只是时间问题。人们对年轻球员，尤其是自家青训的年轻球员，总是有着不一样的宽容。  
当然总有人更夸张。当内尔森和福登、亚伯拉罕、麦迪逊、奇尔韦尔这一批英格兰的青年才俊们一起在U21队训练的时候，有的人已经被招进一线队了——那年他才18岁；而当内维尔发表像“安菲尔德可不是幼儿园，阿森纳得少派上些U21球员”这样的评论的时候，那位19岁的德甲亿元先生刚在对阵拜仁慕尼黑的比赛里1球1助，捧起了自己一线队生涯的第一座奖杯。

杰登•桑乔，内尔森的好朋友，大忙人，大明星，伦敦小孩的偶像，转会窗各大报纸的封面，媒体来采访他的时候都要提一嘴的人，英格兰U21队员也常谈论的小小传奇。而当被问到时，内尔森来来回回讲的无非是“我们就像亲兄弟一样”、“我们之间没有竞争关系”这样的话，一遍又一遍。  
而且我的Sanch还是个小孩子。内尔森在心里补充道。他的Sanch还是个小孩子，会怕冷、会紧张、会撒娇，喜欢游戏和音乐，爱开派对爱装酷，眼睛冷静又热烈。他不应该被过多关注、不应该挑起所有的进攻大梁，不应该冬天夏天都当新闻主角，不应该每个动作都被媒体盯着不放，不应该……  
太多不应该了。  
不过内尔森有一次在阿森纳更衣室里提到过这个理论，引得来自欧洲各国的队友们哈哈大笑，纷纷表示各种轰炸和压力都是成为大英帝星的步骤之一，更何况德国的舆论已经比英超好得多了，而他的球队又给了他无限的球权和自由。当然奥巴梅扬除外，他和桑乔一起踢过球，尽管时间不长，但他明白杰登•桑乔是那个生动具体的、顶着一头卷毛的小刺儿头，而不仅仅是一个名声响亮的符号。  
从那之后内尔森就只把这句话放在心里说了，毕竟桑乔又不是他们的桑乔。他们没有仔细地看过他踢球——他是说笼式足球——在街头踢的那种，也没有仔细地看过他的眼睛，什么都没有，他们什么也不知道。

说“他们什么也不知道”事实上有些刻薄了，只是内尔森什么都知道，所以更显得大家“什么也不知道”了，他们甚至连桑乔的技术特点都了解不全，但内尔森能把他技术特点之外的、所有对足球和比赛一点意义都没有的事情讲得明明白白。

2  
要知道，时间在一个人小的时候是过得很慢的。内尔森比桑乔大四个多月，而当他的整个人生只有大约6年的时候，“四个多月”已经可以称得上是相当长的一段时间了。所以，尽管桑乔家里还有一个更小的弟弟，但从他们认识开始，内尔森就把“Sanch是个小孩子”这句话刻在脑子里了——他还小，跑得没有他快，球踢得也没有他好，能干的活儿也不如他多。阿森纳在那几年虽算不上如日中天，但也绝对是欧战中的一支劲旅，而沃特福德还只能在英冠挣扎，内尔森的天赋和身体素质显然都要比桑乔强上一些，具体表现为，拉他到公园里踢球的时候能用“南伦敦vibe”把他遛到哭鼻子，准确地说，是大家一起把他遛到哭鼻子，然后再一窝蜂地拥上去哄他，好玩极了。  
如果你看过奥多伊是怎么加速的、桑乔是怎么过人的，或者亚伯拉罕是怎么捡漏的——高个子的中锋对着镜头笑着讲“那一定是两个在公园里才能进的球”——那么你一定会对“南伦敦vibe”产生一定的理解，当然也能想象出这几位野球大拿的成长环境。他们踢着最没有拘束的足球，却是在狭小的、写满“NO BALL GAMES”的笼中长大的，政府在街区制定了很多的规则，归根结底是那里缺少愿意遵守规则的人。当然，这说的不止是在足球上的。  
桑乔是以这些经历为荣的，作为行走在“传播南伦敦vibe”一线的超级大使，刚到沃特福德训练的时候，他就致力于把从街头学到的一切东西用于实战了，对手抢不下的他脚下的球，队友也别想从他的脚下得到传球，从小被遛着长大的人好不容易可以一气儿遛两个队伍，自然也不会错过这个成为盘带狂魔的大好机会。花里胡哨的盘带比挑衅更气人，比对抗更暴力、让人绝望，贵族学校的小孩受不了这些，合起伙来替自己打抱不平，最终的结果是，桑乔坐到了板凳上，教练说他是时候该冷静冷静了。

当然了，从街头学到的也不止是足球，南伦敦什么都没有，除了可以发泄的地方，每天都有无数的打架斗殴发生在明里暗里，大城市的犄角旮旯，滋生着不羁，也是愤怒。桑乔周中在学校里闷得难受，踢不上球的时候，所有的情绪全都涌到脑子上来了，放假回了家，就是释放这些情绪的好时间，他偷偷地参与到了那些行为里，是“帮朋友出头”，他在心里这样想，但时间长了，当“帮朋友出头”成为了一种主观的行为习惯，他也分不清自己到底是在维护正义、还是在发泄愤怒了。  
妈妈不喜欢他打架。桑乔不止一次地听到妈妈言语里有意无意表现出来的唾弃，那毕竟是危险的事情，而且非常不堪。不过她也不知道。妈妈太忙了，根本没空管每一个孩子，何况桑乔聪明，打完架从来不回家——妈妈看见会哭的——所以他都是往内尔森家跑，他的朋友睁一只眼闭一只眼表示不在乎，去了几次以后，对方家里就出现了配套齐全的药箱。有一天事情终于发展到内尔森闭着眼睛都不能不管的地步，桑乔姐姐的电话亲自火急火燎地打到他这里来询问朋友的去向，内尔森真诚地回了一句他在我家，别担心，就也火急火燎地冲出去找人。

内尔森对肯宁顿不算熟悉，但对新闻很熟悉——他清楚地记得一些打架斗殴高频区，于是从离桑乔家最远的地方开始往里搜罗，他有些着急，几乎是用手刀在跑了。在夜晚找人很困难，何况他还要在分辨人的同时回避战局，以免被那些刀光剑影误伤。  
“把他拖出去以后我一定要亲自揍他一顿。”内尔森在巷子里闪腾挪移的时候是这么想的，事实上，他已经开始相信桑乔说的“在肯宁顿打架有助于锻炼你的灵活性”这回事了，在跑了大约半场比赛的强度后，终于在快要到街区中心的地方发现了那个他唯一熟悉的身影，桑乔混在一群男孩子中间，那群人的皮肤的颜色一个比一个深，和黑夜融为一体，其中有很多大孩子、甚至成年人，比他们的体型大出去将近一倍。

内尔森知道桑乔要强，球要和比自己大的人踢，架也要和比自己大的人打，但他可能并不知道这两件事根本不是同一个概念。内尔森自己没打过这种级别的架，只觉得三十六计走为上，溜过去抓住桑乔的胳膊往外围拽，对方警惕性很高，条件反射似的一巴掌糊了过来，胡乱扒过他的后背就要来个过肩摔，内尔森把对方八爪鱼一样的小手从自己身上扒拉下去，然后按着他的肩把他转过来对着自己，在看清了来人的五官之后，小混混先是诧异了一秒，然后如释重负一样地笑了。  
“你来啦。”桑乔说着，不合时宜地扑进了他的怀抱。

内尔森在路上捡了一块板砖，此时正好派上用场，瞅着一群人打得正热闹，二话不说就往地上砸去，斗殴的人群显然被吓了一跳，纷纷退让开来，留出来一条足够逃脱的路线，内尔森无视了桑乔露出的那种有点崇拜的、“你可太猛了”的神情，攥着他的手就往巷子外面跑，后方传来了一阵骂声，又好像有人追了过来，内尔森感觉到一阵风刮了过来，然后自己的小腿被什么东西划破了。  
“你还行吗？”桑乔察觉到了异样，慢下脚步想看清同伴的状况。  
“我没事，我们再跑快点。”大约是出血了，但此时此刻，离开最要紧，内尔森没有放开对方的手，在夜色中拉着他一路狂奔。

3  
“我觉得这不是个办法，Sanch。”当寂静持续到了不正常的时长，还是内尔森先开口了。  
“什么？”桑乔专心致志地在对方的腿上涂着药，头也不抬，腿对他们来说可是大重要零件，容不得损坏的。  
“我是说打架不是个办法。”内尔森弯下腰捧起桑乔的脸，强迫他看着自己，刚被寒风吹过的脸颊被冻得冰冰凉，耳朵也是，“别装无辜，你妈妈肯定也不乐意你打架。”  
“但她不知道。”桑乔甩开对方的手，重新低下头去，“当然你也有权利不乐意，然后我也可以不让你知道。”  
“但我已经知道了，总不能不管。”  
“你不知道原因。”  
“原因不重要。”  
“是原因，不是借口。”桑乔的声音颤巍巍的，埋着头，内尔森看不清他的神情，“你听我讲，你肯定能理解的。”  
“是什么都不行，是什么也不至于你天天一身伤地来我家躲着。”  
“如果我说是为了你呢？”  
“那么以后别打了，也算是为了我。”  
“Reiss!”桑乔终于再次抬起了头，眼神里愤怒和不解交杂着，好像还有眼泪，“我怎么跟你也没法聊了？”  
“打架对你没有好处，对我也没有。”内尔森又俯下身去摸他的脸，他的Sanch倔强地眨着眼睛，试图不让眼泪从睫毛上掉下来，“我们应该带着妈妈和姐姐一起从这个地方逃出去，而不是强行融入。你想一辈子住在这里吗？”  
眼泪断了线，流了他满手，滚烫的，用大拇指擦掉，再重新被浸湿。离开家以后桑乔已经很少哭了，他见过妈妈哭、见过姐姐哭，妈妈和姐姐为他付出了这么多，让他最先走出南伦敦，现在轮到他付出了，他不能哭，哭也不能让人看见。  
“想想妈妈。”内尔森又凑近了些，将自己的额头和他的抵在一起，贴着他的鼻尖说话，他很心疼的，但依然要咬着牙继续，“想想弟弟。”  
爱装逼的人装不下去了，整个人扑了上来，内尔森接住他，双手环上他的背，蹭了蹭他满是眼泪的脸，眼泪的主人把头埋进他怀里，悄悄地呜咽着，像一只受伤的小动物。

“也为了你。”桑乔好一会儿才缓过劲儿来，又开始抱着他瞎说，“是为了他们，也为了你。”  
“我知道，我都知道。”内尔森用一只手捋着他的卷毛，另一只手安抚性地拍他的后背，不轻不重，“要走出去，赚很多钱，让他们骄傲。或许我们还会成为最好的球员。”  
“把或许去掉。”桑乔抬起脸，挤出一个不太好看的笑容，但是很真挚，眼睛里有光，“我们一定能。打架我要当最厉害的，踢球也要。”

走出去，走出去。内尔森到后来才知道，自己说的话其实根本没有太多意义，桑乔在当时只是需要一个人抱抱他罢了，事实证明，他的朋友从来都不是那种愿意呆在同一个地方的人，他当然很快就走出了南伦敦，甚至走得有些——太远了。

4  
英格兰本土球员最大的特点之一是糙，之二是恋家，这两点你在桑乔身上都看不出来，他不仅技术细腻，而且总是飘着。南伦敦几怪刚刚互相认识的时候，内尔森和威洛克在阿森纳青训，亚伯拉罕和奥多伊在切尔西，不说远近，好歹都在伦敦，只有桑乔在沃特福德。后来他又飘去了曼彻斯特，再后来更夸张，直接飘到国外去了，那时候他才17岁，内尔森18岁的时候被租借到霍芬海姆，是拖家带口带着妈妈和兄弟姐妹一起去的，而桑乔只有一个人。当17岁的内尔森在得知对方离多特蒙德只有几天的距离的时候，他二话不说赶到了桑乔家，那家伙当时已经在收拾行李了。  
先斩后奏是个病，青春期的孩子可能都有一点，不过桑乔格外有机会施展——从小就是，他从来不会和你商量“我们练这个动作吧”或者是“我今天要试试这个花活儿”，他会直接在场上把你过掉，然后再要求你给他鼓掌，讨厌极了。有病不治就会变本加厉，后来桑乔逐渐开始在各种的事情上发“先斩后奏”的病，从小到大，越来越多，内尔森对此已经习惯了，不过这次他是真的有些生气，毕竟德国实在太远了，远到不能睡一觉就出现在对方眼前。尽管如此，他还是冷静了下来，打算先把事情搞明白。

“你和瓜迪奥拉说了吗？”  
“我和他说我想家，所以回伦敦来了。”桑乔从衣服堆里钻出来，手里攥着几张相片，油亮亮的，看上去刚洗出来不久，“我还打算带一张你的照片，你说哪张比较好呢？”  
“别装蒜。我是说多特蒙德的事情，你和他说了吗？”  
“他们之前一直在和我谈续约，我拒绝了。”桑乔不以为意地耸耸肩，“我想他们应该明白我的意思。”  
果然，又是这样。  
“但你们还有合同！”果然又是这样，内尔森在为先斩后奏这件事生气之前又先为别的事情生气了，“你这是罢训！”  
“经纪人说了，那个合同有问题，我想走就可以走。”桑乔搂过朋友的肩膀凑到他耳边，“所以我只要先跑出俱乐部，剩下的就都不是问题啦。”  
“凑这么近干嘛，这儿又没人，有什么不好意思说的。”内尔森不知道该说他是太聪明了，还是太会钻空子了，只能说这种事情是赖斯•内尔森做不出来的，但不代表杰登•桑乔不可以。鉴于自己还在生气，他稍稍把桑乔推开了一点，继续问道：“就这么决定了？不会舍不得曼城给的钱、不会舍不得好队友、不会舍不得瓜迪奥拉？”  
以及，不会舍不得伦敦、舍不得妈妈、舍不得我？  
“我已经三番五次要求进一线队了，你知道佩普是怎么说的？”桑乔指了指面前，不过不是空地，是一团杂物，“他把孔帕尼、斯通斯、萨尼亚和科拉罗夫全都摆在我前面：‘听着Jadon，曼彻斯特最好的后卫都在这里了，你先把他们都过掉，然后我们再过掉全英超的后卫，接着我们就可以拿到所有冠军，你会成为全世界最好的边锋。’”  
内尔森不得不承认这确实很诱人，尤其是桑乔把瓜迪奥拉加泰味儿的英语模仿得惟妙惟肖，听起来真的挺像回事儿的，正当他想问对方拒绝这些诱人未来的原因，他的朋友继续开口了。  
“忽悠，大忽悠，接着忽悠。事实上他把菲尔和布拉伊姆的顺位都排在我前面。我是谁啊，既不是曼彻斯特青训又不是西班牙人，没名没姓，没户口又没背景。”  
“Reiss,我17岁了，不是7岁，我不想一辈子都踢U23。”  
内尔森不置可否地笑了，瓜迪奥拉把桑乔当宝贝小男孩，要捧着护着看他慢慢长大，然而桑乔把瓜迪奥拉当大忽悠，翅膀还没长出来就在盘算要怎么飞走了。这个时候把自己带入瓜迪奥拉一定会气得半死，但还好他不是，想到瓜迪奥拉暴跳如雷的样子，他只觉得好笑。  
“你是17岁，不是27岁。” 内尔森觉得桑乔还是有些着急了，17岁，梅西在这个年纪都还是青年队的一员呢，但他知道他说要走就是真的要走，不是给俱乐部施压，或者赌气什么的，桑乔从来在场上和场下一样坚决，冒险也是冷静地冒险，“我是说，你应该先去和他们讲清楚，省得日后他们叫上媒体一起找你和多特蒙德的麻烦。”  
“你不懂，他们不会同意的。不过我还没成年，他们也不能把我怎么样。”到底是理亏，说完桑乔晃了晃脑袋，有些无赖地过来拉他的手，“说真的Reiss,我以为你来是要跟我道别的，结果居然来教训我。”  
“我上一个问题你还没回答呢，光顾着瓜迪奥拉模仿秀了。”内尔森这一次没有再推开他，而是用力地把他的手捏在手心里，还是小孩子一样的小手，过几天就要独自去异国他乡闯荡了，“你不会舍不得队友和瓜迪奥拉嘛？”

小手的主人有些不好意思，他知道这次的大事件又被他撒一下娇就解决过去了，于是先眨了眨眼睛，然后低下头去，不太坦荡地从牙缝里挤出几个单词：“对不起。”  
“我接受你的道歉，不过作为补偿，你得每天给我打电话。”  
桑乔点点头，接着转过身子，突然亲了他一下，很轻的，落在脸颊上，像一阵风。内尔森在反应过来前把他的脑袋按在肩头，伸出手紧紧抱住了他。怀里的人明目张胆地蹭了蹭他的脖子，向颈窝里吹着气，声音含含糊糊：  
“一有空我就会回来，我保证。”

几天之后，内尔森看到瓜迪奥拉在新闻发布会上撇着嘴说“我不知道桑乔在哪儿”，不出意外地再次笑出了声；后来桑乔穿上了黄黑色的球衣，第一次登场、第一次盘带、第一次进球、第一次亲吻队徽；再后来，瓜迪奥拉提到他的时候的语气变成了这样：“他既然走了就没有必要回来了”，不过那个时候的桑乔，已经不是哪个球队能收留他、而是他自己想挑哪个球队的问题了。  
媒体开始讨论起英格兰本土球员的选择，越来越多的年轻球员选择外出历练、或者通过“外出历练”这样的事向球队施压，桑乔所做的事情逐渐成为了一种潮流，内尔森不知道曼城是否后悔，但他知道的是，现在媒体所鼓吹的“桑乔效应”，那在当时是一个多么困难和勇敢的决定，而桑乔的每一个“冷静的冒险”，内尔森从来都会非常盲目地支持。  
总是如此。

5  
事情是从哪一天开始变得不一样的，可能是桑乔在鲁尔德比进球的那一天，也可能是桑乔第一次在温布利登场的那一天，也可能是德国超级杯过后，也可能是……内尔森第一次受伤的那一天，总之，杰登•桑乔这个名字突然就响彻欧陆，和一大笔钞票联系在了一起。南伦敦的小伙伴们在为他高兴、调侃似的拉人的同时，也不免有些羡慕，羡慕他夸张的名气、离谱的身价，羡慕他已经在给很多更小的小孩子们当偶像了，也羡慕他是铁打的主力，只要健康，就每一场都有球踢。

内尔森有的时候甚至在怀疑，这个世界上还有没有比阿森纳更倒霉的俱乐部，倒霉到442给桑乔做个人故事动画的时候都要调侃一嘴。但就算是在这么倒霉的球队里，他也时常踢不上球，当亚伯拉罕已经成为了兰帕德的“亲信”，阿尔特塔给他的机会却仍然少之又少。而此时，桑乔在国家队里的好朋友慢慢变成了阿诺德、芒特、格拉利什、拉什福德，人们开始拿他和姆巴佩相比，说他和哈兰德是多特蒙德的超级拍档、德甲最耀眼的双子星。阿森纳公开训练的时候有小朋友拿着球衣来找他签名，告诉他自己也是南伦敦来的，想要做到和他一样的事情，内尔森鼓励了他几句之后，小朋友怯生生地补充道：“我也很喜欢你的好朋友桑乔，但可惜他在德国，你可以帮我转告他吗？”  
果然当阿森纳球迷还是太难了，总得再喜欢点别人。内尔森无奈地笑着点头，说他相信桑乔听到会很开心的，小球迷听了这句话后才终于乐开了花，这时候阿尔特塔恰巧路过，走过来拍了拍小球迷的脑袋：“他可不只是桑乔的好朋友哦，他还是赖斯•内尔森，也是英格兰的未来呢。”  
谢过教练，内尔森就又转身慢跑着回去加练了，他的时间很宝贵，不应该用来想这些无聊的事情。

“约瑟夫跟我说了白天的事。”桑乔的消息停顿了几秒才再次出现在屏幕上，显然是在思索措辞，“阿尔特塔真的太过分了，机会不给，骚话猛说。”  
内尔森看着屏幕，感到很无语，他以为桑乔是要安慰他，哪怕只是发几只蝴蝶，结果这家伙居然把重点放在了他们的漂亮教练身上。  
“Reiss，别太着急了。”桑乔今天字打得真的断断续续，一条接一条像在写诗，“你也还是小孩子，机会总会有的。”  
“我知道，你说了无数次了，我每天都在努力恢复、努力训练。”欸？不对，桑乔这话说得也太蹊跷了，内尔森终于回过神来，又在对话框里敲了一行字，“等下，你这话是跟谁学的？”  
“你自己不知道吗，整天背着我说骚话也不知道害羞！”  
“是谁跟你讲的？我明天就去揍他。”  
“你以为我会告诉你吗？我劝你少假装当我妈妈，我可什么都知道。”  
……

桑乔的朋友遍英格兰遍德甲，遍天下也遍阿森纳，第二天的训练里，奥巴梅扬和他击掌的时候多眨了一下眼，内尔森就知道这是怎么回事了。  
“我只是想快点追上他，再快点。”内尔森边走边解释道，同时打开手机看了一眼下一场的大名单，他和威洛克破天荒地都进入了，真是不容易，“我们都是。”  
“不是你们不够好，赖斯。”奥巴梅扬搂着他的肩膀，露出一口招牌式的白牙，“是杰登跑得太快了，这可不一定全是好事，风都往他身上吹，他需要足够强大，才能顶住这所有的一切。”  
“等到那时候，他也会需要你们帮他。”

内尔森没想到的是，奥巴梅扬所说的“那时候”很快就到来了，而且平均每年好几次，还挺叫人难受的，然而每当桑乔在电话另一端叫唤“Reiss，跑得快好累啊”的时候，他除了心疼之外，还有一丝丝的窃喜，只有一丝丝——那是因为尽管和桑乔并肩奔跑的朋友那么多：遍英格兰遍德甲，遍天下也遍阿森纳，但只有在他这里，桑乔是可以示弱的，当他栽了个跟头想慢下来喘息，所有的人都要推着他、激励着他继续往前跑，只有内尔森会停下来拍拍他身上的土，问他累不累。

6  
桑乔最近很忙，他的朋友们在英超轮番输球，先是阿森纳，后来是切尔西，或许还有曼城、热刺、阿斯顿维拉……英超的赛程太密了，无论谁都会输那么几场，各家的当家帝星虽贵为国家队队友，但说到底还是要互相避嫌，赛场上那可是要真刀真枪见火药味儿的，所以集训的时候干脆都拉着桑乔套近乎，桑乔的社交软件一更新，他们也都赶趟儿似的跑过来留下几颗爱心，而作为回报，小卷毛也会在他们输球的时候送上安慰，说说“抬起头来”之类的话。  
这也是说给他自己的，内尔森知道。桑乔有很长一段时间没有在德甲进球了，尽管这对年轻球员来说本不应该是什么大事，何况这家伙确实直接攻门的欲望并没有那么高，以前他总把一些切尔西名宿的名言，类似于“我从小就喜欢助攻多过进球”这样的话挂在嘴边，在多特蒙德的头几个月场均射门数也是低得夸张，但事到如今，杰登•桑乔名字里的每一个字母都已经是一大笔英镑，无数的人都盯着他，盼着他出糗、下滑、跌价，彷佛这样就是赚到，尽管他们本人从未为此花过一分钱，

“所以你现在还喜欢助攻多过进球吗？”亚伯拉罕月中的时候在他们的群里调侃道，被几句“我选不了，不像你”还有“你们中锋没有我传球就进不了球”之类的怼了回去，切尔西射手王有点无辜，连忙表示并没有要惹他的意思。  
“他在生哈兰德的气，他不服。”奥多伊在旁边憋着笑打了一行字上去，很快那边的人就发来了一连串解释：“我没有，我们是好队友。”“我上个月还恭喜他来着，你们没看赛后采访吗？”“他发的每条ins我都点赞。”密密麻麻的字母带着表情包，谁看了都想说一句此地无银三百两。  
“助攻也得加油了，小心下场萨卡助攻梅开九度，一不留神U21喂饼王就归他了。”内尔森不动声色地想给他顺毛，去年评golden boy的时候就已经很委屈了，今年更是被门德斯五冠王和超级射手360度环绕，明明是00后中第一个身价过亿的，金童对桑乔来讲却好像成了天底下最难拿的奖。  
“下一场！我下一场肯定进，走着瞧。”

桑乔最近很忙，忙着安慰朋友，也忙着安慰自己，还得忙着安慰他那快要被伤病和动荡压垮的球队，需要他承担的东西越来越多，他整天都忙得晕头转向的，从月初忙到月底，突然有一天英格兰的疫情严重了起来，球队明确要把他扣留在德国，一下子又好像没什么可忙的了，大脑空空什么都没有。大脑空空的时候做动作反而有奇效，桑乔在接下来的德国杯里奉献了一球一助，晚上群里炸开了花，朋友们纷纷高呼“没有我们激烈你就进不了球可怎么行”，气得桑乔把手机扔到沙发里，就把自己埋进被子里装鸵鸟。  
好冷啊，今年圣诞和新年都要自己和自己过了，还真是有些不习惯呢。

7  
“Sanch”  
内尔森犹犹豫豫地在对话框里敲了个昵称，又犹犹豫豫地删掉，在之前的很长一段时间里，他们的“互相激励”好像只成了桑乔单方面的口号似的，而这段日子似乎时光倒流，感觉又要回到小时候抱在一起取暖的日子，当他们各自长成可以独当一面的大人了以后，好像仍然只有彼此可以依赖。  
斟酌半天，内尔森决定不再遣词造句，直接拨了个视频通话过去，而那边的人似乎正巧在守着这个电话，几乎是瞬间就接通了，一张傻了吧唧的脸映在屏幕上，胡子看上去很久没有刮过了。

“德国不是没有理发师吧，你好歹着注意点儿形象。”  
“没事儿，胡子保暖。”桑乔摸了摸自己肆意长了满脸的胡渣，笑得也傻了吧唧。  
“省得他们又问我你怎么变成无家可归流浪汉了。”内尔森想起来五月份私信被轰炸的盛景，“让我猜猜你正和谁呆在一起，教练、Jude还是哈兰德？或者俱乐部有给你安排美女体能师吗？”  
“谁都没有，就我自己。”桑乔举着手机在屋子里走，这头转到那头，“我跟他们说别担心，我有人陪。”  
“嘴硬不能当饭吃，Sanch。”内尔森挑起眉毛，用手指了指屏幕，“所以你继圣诞跟手机过了以后，新年又要跟北风过了？”  
“不是啊。这不是有你嘛，我就知道你会给我打电话，我就知道。”桑乔把脑袋凑过来，好像要贴在屏幕上了一样，“好的我重说——我跟他们说：‘别担心，我有Reiss陪。’”  
内尔森觉得自己的心好像融化成了一滩水，大脑也不听使唤，居然和最爱耍无赖的耍起无赖来了：“你食言了，今年有空也没回来。”  
“我有空，但今年伦敦没空。”桑乔扭过头看看时钟，时间要到了，德国人大多遵规守纪地呆在家里，窗外安静得不像过节，“请问伦敦今年有烟花看吗？”  
“我买了好多。”内尔森答非所问，说谎话也不带眨眼睛，“你早点回来，等你回来我就放给你看。”

英超没有冬歇期，德国人也不让你回来，但还好我就在伦敦，哪儿也不去，这是我们最初一起破茧成蝶的地方，你回家就是回到我身边。伦敦太大了，忙碌又聒噪，它每天收看了太多的人来人往，并不在乎你的出走和逃亡，也不是一个可以和你同甘的地方，但如果需要，它依然是可以和你共苦的，就像小时候一样：庄园、笼式足球、刀光剑影的夜晚、永无止境的1V1，砖砌的房子和没有电视机的夏天——当然不只有它，还有我。  
END

**Author's Note:**

> 感觉一不小心又写了太多，好在还是在年前最后一天写完了，挺开心！希望下次看到我哥训练照的时候他不要真的没刮胡子，内哥夫也别瞎倒腾他的发型。  
> 新年快乐！谢谢大家在这无比垃圾的一年里听我说话、看我写字，祝大家的2021别再这么垃圾了，明年见♥


End file.
